Windows operating system is mainly installed on a desktop personal computer (PC), and the desktop personal computer has input devices such as keyboard and mouse that are relatively convenient, so operations can be conveniently performed via the keyboard and the mouse. For example, by default, copy and paste operations can be performed by using a mouse right button or using hotkeys of the keyboard. For example, by default, the Windows operating system uses “CTRL+C” as a hotkey for the copy operation, and “CTRL+V” as a hotkey for the paste operation. Alternatively, an interface can be provided for a user to set his/her own hotkey according to his/her operation habits.
Conventionally, clipboard operations on a mobile device with a touch screen (such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc.) are performed in a similar manner to that in the Windows operating system. That is, copy and paste operations on the mobile device with the touch screen are accomplished via calling out a menu containing copy and paste menu items. Such an operating method is similar to the copy and paste operations via a mouse right-button menu in the Windows operating system. However, because the mobile terminal has a small screen and multiple moving scenes, considering various factors such as hardware and usage environment on the whole, such an operating method is relatively complex, invisibly increases the number of user operations, and shortens the standby time of the mobile device. Because the clipboard operation is an important aspect of mobile computer technology, technical solutions are needed to solve and/or improve the issues associated with the conventional clipboard operations on mobile devices.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.